


Сержант Охуенные бедра

by Halisa



Series: Бухие Смесители [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Natasha is little shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Мстители собираются вместе выпить, почему-то чаще всего страдает Капитан Девственник. <br/>Или фик о том, какими смешными и пошлыми становятся бухие Мстители :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сержант Охуенные бедра

Когда Наташа просит описать Баки одним словом, Стив хочет ответить "непристойный", но молчит, только опасно алеют кончики ушей. Наташа смотрит на невозмутимое лицо Кэпа, понимающе ухмыляется и снимает вопрос.   
– Охуенная задница! – говорит Бартон, но его сразу перебивает Старк:  
– Охуенная задница – это Кэп, а Барнс – охуенные руки.   
Все неловко молчат, и Брюс мягко замечает, что и охуенная задница, и охуенные руки – это два слова.  
– Ха, – Наташа откидывается на диван и замечает: – Охуеннее всего у него ноги, нет, Стив, ты ж видел? Они просто идеальны для...  
Тор давится пивом, Стив краснеет, а Наташа продолжает: – ...удушающего захвата, например, или езды верхом.  
– О да, я больше чем уверен, что когда Барнс обхватывает ногами или устраивается верхом, кому-то воздуха точно не хватает.  
Наташа прикрывает глаза, довольная замечанием Бартона, и легко ударяет горлышком своей бутылки о бутылку Клинта, чокаясь.   
Кэп выглядит так же – будто тоже сейчас чокнется. За компанию. Тони нехорошо ухмыляется, а затем двери лифта разъезжаются, и заходит Баки. Он неловко смотрит на Мстителей, кивает и направляется к холодильнику, но...  
Стив в ужасе говорит Старку одними губами "Не смей!", но Тони уже не остановить.  
– Эй, Сержант Охуенные руки, опиши себя одним словом!   
Баки замирает на середине движения.  
– Какие еще Охуенные руки, – хмуро оборачивается он, а потом укоряюще смотрит на Кэпа. – Я не понимаю. То Баки, то Руки – мне не нравятся тенденции этого века.  
Стив открывает рот, чтобы пояснить, что не век виноват, это Мстители не в себе, причем давно. Но не успевает.   
– Баки, детка, – Баки явно дергается на это, но Наташа продолжает: – не покажешь на ком-нибудь захват? Ногами.  
Баки пожимает плечами и подходит к Кэпу, не спеша, не стараясь застать врасплох, наоборот, давая время поставить бутылку. Стив немного нервничает, когда Баки встает лицом к лицу, кладет руки на плечи Стиву и немного улыбается. А затем резко уходит из поля зрения, рывком подтягиваясь и удобно устраиваясь на плечах Стива. Стив слегка подается вперед по инерции и старается никуда не смотреть. Ни на кого. Ни на что. Особенно ни на что. Блядь, эти бедра.   
Баки замирает, плотнее притирается к Стиву, обхватывает его ногами в растерянности. Показал? Показал. Но не душить же.   
– Ну вот как-то так, – говорит Баки и под горящими взглядами спрыгивает на пол.  
– Спасибо, – с чувством говорит Наташа и делает большой глоток.  
Все просто молча кивают, соглашаясь, и следуют ее примеру.  
Баки неловко кивает, хлопает Стива по плечу и идет за водой. Когда двери за Баки закрываются, Стив отмирает и садится на диван. С очень прямой спиной и молча.   
– Чокак?  
Наташа придвигается почти вплотную и пихает его в бок. Стив молчит, прикладывается к бутылке раз, другой. А затем дрожащим голосом замечает: – Охуенные бедра.  
– Ииии у нас есть победитель! – Наташа подмигивает Стиву, ухмыляясь. И пока все Мстители громко улюлюкают и произносят тост в честь Сержанта Охуенные бедра, Наташа склоняется к Стиву и на ушко тихо-тихо что-то говорит про бедра, плечи, суперсилу и у стены.   
И радостно смеется, когда Стив чуть не умирает, подавившись.


End file.
